Sisters and Boyfriends
by Kagomedemon
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! It is all about Inuyasha trying to get Kagome to him to do something with him. And when he was too loud...guess who's there? Read to find out! IK no more SM sorry! Please RR!
1. Nice or naughty

Hi everyone!! This is my very first fanfic. Of Inuyasha! So please don't be rude on me!  
  
Inuyasha: I hope everyone likes this one! Even though it's so bad. Kagomedemon: HEY!!! Kagome. Kagome: right! Inuyasha!! Inuyasha: gulps. Kagome: SIT! Inuyasha: *wham* Kagomedemon: Thanks Kagome! Anyway I don't own Inuyasha. But I own this story! Tehehe ^__^ Inuyasha: owwwwww. Kagome: Now on with the fanfic!  
  
Nice or Naughty  
  
It was a beautiful day with good warm clouds. Sango and Kagome were out shopping with Inuyasha and  
  
Miroku in the back caring all of their bought merchandise. "Wow.they sure are spending a lot of money  
  
just for clothes and jewels and lots more other stuff just for them", said Inuyasha. "Yeah. I hope that we go  
  
soon !",Miroku said. "Kagome, do you think we should stop a little while? I think the boys are tired from  
  
caring our stuff", Sango said. "Yeah..then after that we can go home and let them rest." said Kagome  
  
happily. "We got them something just for them but it is a secret between us ok? "Sure!" Sango said. After  
  
driving home, Miroku soon slept from exaustment by caring the stuff back then, but Inuyasha was thinking  
  
about the relationship with Him and Kagome. He thinks that their relation is not good enough. "Tonight,  
  
will be the night we be together." Kagome was thinking the same but not to "be" with him but kind of talk  
  
to him kind of stuff. She loves him with all her heart but never really did anything together. But go to  
  
shopping sprees with her sister and boyfriend. So maybe go out alone or something. "Tomorrow, we will  
  
have fun together! Oh I can't wait! I hope Inuyasha will like the place we might go out together!" said  
  
Kagome hopefully. Sango thinking about Miroku being such a big pervert at times with other woman is  
  
quite.shameful when she is around. She hopes that Miroku will understand how she feels about that  
  
tomorrow. She will talk to him tomorrow of coarse since Miroku is snoozing. Miroku: zzzzzzzzz.*snore  
  
Tomorrow will be very difficult for all lovers. Good luck to them. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Well.How was it? Not so good but it was okay right?  
  
Inuyasha: You better get ready Kagome because I will do something really horrible next ch. If there is one. Kagomedemon: Kagome. Kagome: Inuyasha!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Inuyasha: ....sorry...Kagomedemon...Kagome...please R/R reviewers! For me? Kagome: I hope you learned your lesson!! Inuyasha: I sure did! But only if people R/R for me! Then I will learn! Kagomedemon: I hope all of you will like the next one if I do make one!  
  
Sorry that it is so short! I'm not so good in writing that much! Maybe the other one might be longer! I hope!! Thanks! Please R/R!! ^ - ^ 


	2. The choice and the problem

Hi again! Last ch. Sucked didn't it? Even though I didn't get any reviews I thought that maybe I should keep writing. For my friends of coarse! And I think Inuyasha and Kagome will mostly be in this one.Miroku and Sango will be in it too but not mostly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.good riddance! At least me and Kagome will be in here together!! Kagome: *blush* Kagomedemon: At least someone is quiet here instead of someone that I know of.*glares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha: HEY!!! YOU GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT IN MY FACE WENCH!!! *chases Kagomedemon to a tree. Kagomedemon: Kagome.you do the honors please? Kagome: Inuyasha!! SIT!! Kagomedemon: *pants* Now.on.with.the.fan.fic.*wipes sweat*  
  
The choice and the problem  
  
"Today is the day when me and Inuyasha go to a restaurant!", Kagome said happily. "Well, today is when me Kagome have a little fun today!" said Inuyasha. "I better wait till 5:30p.m.". "that's the perfect time for me and Inuyasha to go out for dinner! 5:30 p.m." said Inuyasha then Kagome. (A/N. It's kinda like.um.Inuyasha saying 5:30 then Kagome talking about 5:30. You don't get it do you? Well.if you do.then you are very smart! ^ . ^)  
  
"*sigh.Miroku is still snoozing.", Sango said tired like. "*zzzZZZZZzzz.*",Miroku snoozing.  
  
"I wonder where me and Inuyasha should go tonight! I really want to surprise him! Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face!!", said Kagome happily. While Kagome was planing, Inuyasha was just eating his ramen not thinking about tonight because he knows exactly what to do. "Hey Sango! Is Miroku still sleeping? Did you get a good nights rest?", Kagome said fast. Sango looked at her sister. "Yes Kagome.Miroku is still sleeping, and I did kinda get a good nights rest.", Sango said sadly. "Kinda? What do you mean by kinda sis? Did you have a bad dream last night?", asked Kagome worried. "No.I just need to think about something ok? I'm going to go out for a little while.ok Kagome?.bye.",said Sango leaving to the door. "bye", Kagome said.  
  
"I know why Sango is upset", said Inuyasha. "Really? Please tell me Inuyasha!", said Kagome. "She is upset because Mr. Snoozer over there is not respecting Sango as a girlfriend.and Mr. Snoozer always asks other woman to bear his child and you know him", said Inuyasha. "Oh yeah.no wonder Sango has been so down in the dumps.I never see her like that.", said Kagome. "you know.Kagome.I need to .", "Inuyasha! I need you to come with me to make Sango happy!" Kagome said interrupting Inuyasha. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha said dramatically.  
  
"Oh yeah! Inuyasha! I need to tell ya something.um.is it ok if we like.go out somewhere? Like a restaurant for dinner today! It's at 5:30p.m. if you wanna come ok? It's um.10:45 so I hope that you will come! It's at a place where the beautiful jewelry store is next to", said Kagome leaving to the door. Inuyasha was very very confused. He doesn't know what to do. Either do what he wants with her or go to that restaurant with her. He didn't know what to do.He chose to do both.after dinner will be the time he strikes! "OK then! It's settled!!", Inuyasha said excitedly.  
  
Kagome was looking all over the place to find her loving sister. She found Sango on a bench crying. She quickly ran to her sister to ask what was wrong.(A/N. Even though she knew.she just felt like it) "What's bothering you Sango? You never cry!", said Kagome. "Oh Kagome!! All Miroku does to me is so.so.stupid! How did I ever become his girlfriend anyway?", said Sango sobbingly. "Come with me Sango.I think we should talk about this huge problem when we get home. Come on." said Kagome to her crying sister. "Ok.Thank you so much Kagome, you're the best sister ever.", said Sango. "It's because I love you and I will never let you down!", said Kagome. *I hope that she will be ok* said Kagome in her head.  
  
So.how was that?  
  
Inuyasha: It was ok.I guess.  
  
Kagome: SIT!! I think that was good! No even better! Good job Kagomedemon! ^ . ^  
  
Kagomedemon: Thanks Kagome! If there is a next ch. It is. Tonight is the night! 


	3. Tonight is the night!

It's me again!!! How are ya all doi'n?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm hurt from being SITed. Kagome: I thought you were a strong demon.or should I say.Half demon. Tehehe Inuyasha: Well.excuse me for not being so powerful as a half demon. I'll rip you apart in this Chap.! Kagome: *looks at Kagomedemon* Is.Is.that.true.Kagomedemon? His he going to *rip* me apart? Kagomedemon: Well um.*looks at Inuyasha* Inuyasha.might do something.um.like that. Kagome: WHAT?! Inuyasha: Hehehe.till you wait Kagome. Kagomedemon: Uh.well.let's get this over with.shall we? Here's our next chapter!! Kagome: Oh boy!.this will be ugly.  
  
Tonight is the night!  
  
When Sango and Kagome came home, Sango told everything that happened.(A/N: I'm too lazy to write is all down.) "I wish.that.he.understood.how.I.felt", said Sango desperately. "There there Sango.If you talk to him then you both will be happy if you understood each other.", said Kagome. "Like.um.Me and Inuyasha! We both had the same problem with Kik.well.you know who.I asked him.Who do you love better? Me or Kikyo?.then he answered.  
  
*flash back * Oh Kagome! It's you! It's you that I love! Then he gave Kagome a passionate kiss. This surprised Kagome a lot. "Inuyasha.I.I love you too." said Kagome. *end flashback*  
  
"It was a real supprise to me on what he did.for me. He said that we will always be together and when there was danger, he would always protect me from any harm." said Kagome sweetly remembering what had happened after she had said I love you too to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome. Yeah? Thanks. You're most welcome! Anything for you!  
  
KAGOME!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!! "Oh!! That sounded like Inuyasha! I'll see you later Sango! Hope you and Miroku who is STILL sleeping work out soon!" said Kagome running up to the stairs. "Thanks.", said Sango.  
  
When Kagome reached up to the stairs to see Inuyasha, She went out to look for him. INUYASHA! INUYASHA! "Oh.where his that Inuyasha?", asked Kagome. "In here.Kagome.",said a voice that sounded like Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha? It came from my room!", said Kagome. She went to her room.quietly and slowly till she went inside.the door shut locked. Kagome turned around and tried to open the door. "Damn! It's locked!". "Don't worry Kagome! It's just me and you Kagome!", said the voice again.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's going on here? It's only 3:45! Do you want to come or not?", said Kagome. "Sure Sure.but after this dinner.I need you to come with me in your room.I need to um.show you something. Yeah that's it.I need to show you something after dinner when we get home okay?", said Inuyasha. "Um.sure.Ok!!", said Kagome. "But before I let you go.",said Inuyasha.he gave Kagome the most passionate kiss before he left the room.  
  
That's my Inuyasha. That's right. Always makes me say yes. And I love him that way. I wonder what he's going to give me. Hope it's really exciting!  
  
(A/N: And you all know what that means!!!)  
  
"So Inuyasha.I hope you're coming to your little dinner! I know how much you just love steak!" said Kagome. "STEAK!!!" Inuyasha said surprised! Um.Kagome.I don't think I should eat steak today.I think I'll eat something else from the restaurant. Ok? "Ok Inuyasha."said Kagome. Let's go!! Wait.before I do.I should check on Sango.*tug* Huh? Inuyasha! "I think you should leave those two alone. I think they could do it alone.", "Sure.let's go then" said Kagome. I'll Drive!! When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at that the restaurant, Inuyasha was very surprised on what he is seeing. "Kagome! Wow! Is this place where we are eating together?!" said a surprised Inuyasha.  
  
Is it okay? Of coarse it is! Kagome! Thanks.it was hard.but I bet it's worth while! Right? Right.  
  
*Inuyasha's POV* And after we eat.Then all of the fun will start! *End of POV*.  
  
Inuyasha? Inuyasha.hello? Earth to Inuyasha! "huh?" Snap out of it Inuyasha! We should go in and eat! Hurry! Come on! "Uh.sure.Kagome" said Inuyasha.  
  
After they ordered.they chit chatted. "How do you think that Sango and Miroku are going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Miroku is probably still sleeping. That guy never will wake up" said Inuyasha.  
  
I hope Sango and Miroku will work it out sometime. Oh.here comes our food!!!! Said Inuyasha hungrily Ok.let's dig in!!! MMMMMmmmm this is good stuff!!! Said Kagome  
  
After an hour and 20 minutes, They arrived home, walked up stairs to Kagome's room and shut the door behind them. So what is it that you wanted to talk about Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a smile. "Kagome." "I love you.Kagome" And I want to express that feeling to you now. After saying that he kissed Kagome with a passionate kiss. He laid her on Kagome's bed and started to stroke her hair slowly. Inuyasha? What.are.you.doing? Ahhhh..AHHH... What I should of have done a long time ago. TOO MAKE PLEASURE WITH YOU!!!  
  
After saying those words he started to take her clothes off including his. (A.N.: I don't want to haunt my dreams so I'm not going to explain clearly ok?) Inuyasha?.Hmm?.I love you too Inuyasha.Just go easy on me.ok? Yeah yeah.sure, Thanks Inuyasha.. Less talk. Ok. While Inuyasha and Kagome were making pleasure together, they heard a knock on the door. Oh Oh! Quickly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's clothes including his and put in on fast! (A,N.: I mean really FAST people.) When the door opened, they saw little Shippo with his little teddy bear. What were you guys doing in here? Um..Nothing! Just discussing about some.um.books I read today! Said Kagome, Really? Because I was hearing this pleasure talk. Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other like crazy, giving each other the, " Why did you say that so loud!" face. Um.Shippo? Said Inuyasha, Don't you have homework to do? I finished it all ready! THEN READ!!! *slam* Boy that kid gives me the nerves. Inuyasha! Why did you say PLEASURE so loud! I never knew that somebody was outside of the door! Yeah right! You have dog ears! You can hear footsteps really far away! Well I was busy doing something to you! Really? What then? You know! Hump.sorry, didn't mean to start a fight with you, But since you started it.said Kagome. Kagome gives Inuyasha a terrifying look at Inuyasha. Hehehe Inuyasha: Gulp Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!! Kagomedemon: Well? Kagome and Inuyasha: *Claps* Inuyasha: That was a good one! Needs more lemon in it though! Kagome: Inuyasha! How can you say that? Inuyasha: WHAT?? Kagome: What is it Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Look at who's behind you! Kagome: *turns around* AH! Sesshomaru: Hello everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome: SESSHOMARU?! KAGOMEDEMON! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Kagomedemon: Well, I thought I should put Sesshomaru in the next chapter. Kagome: Don't tell me, he's going to lemon on me too? Kagomedemon: Um.well.a..yeah. Kagome: OH!! The horror!! Kagomedemon: Don't say that to my husband!!! *slaps mouth* Inuyasha and Kagome: *stares* WHAT!!!!!!! Sesshomaru: I got married to her . that's all.So I'm taken girls. Kagomedemon: *blush* Kagome: Well.since Miss. Author won't say the next ch. Title.me and Inuyasha will. Sesshomaru and Kagomedemon: FINE!! Inuyasha and Kagome: The next ch. title will be. Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru (The fight for Kagome) Sesshomaru: That's a long title.hmhmhm Kagomedemon: Please review everyone! Hope you will enjoy the next ch.!!! 


	4. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru A fight for Kagom...

Sorry for not updating for so long! And, I know my spelling, grammar, and mostly everything sucks, but, that's how I am so nock it off. I am very thankful for the people who appreciates it though. Ok…but I've been REALLY busy and yeah. Well, on with the fanfic shall we??? Oh yeah…one more thing, From the last chapter, I made a lot of changes in this one so it will be REALLY confusing. First of all, Kagome Wanted Inuyasha do something to her yeah? Well, I made not want to do it. Alright? Sorry about this!!!!

************************************************************************

Ch.4- Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru (The fight for Kagome)

"INUYASHA?! WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I love you too, but you know I'm too young to do this. I will do this, But can't you wait a little longer? I Love you so much but I can't get pregnant in a early age. All my friends will desert me. And my family, how will they think about?!" Inuyasha just stared at her. Not understanding what she meant. "Kagome, I understand" said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. Thank you Inuyasha. You don't know how much I love you, and, I believe we could be with each other forever. Inuyasha, too, smiled. 

Can we go back now? I want to fight some demons or two. "Sure" Kagome said. As they were walking, Kagome's mom told her to take her time over there (the feudal era) and not come back in a hurry. Kagome said goodbye to her mother and went with Inuyasha in the well.

Miroku (who has finally awaken) gave Sango a big rub. (And of coarse got punished pretty badly). Where are Kagome and Inuyasha Sango? "Oh…Kagome-chan told me that she wanted to get something done with Inuyasha and her home. I wonder what?" said a confused Sango. "SANGO-CHAN!!! MIROKU-SAMA!!!" yelled Kagome on Inuyasha's back.

"Welcome back Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "So, how's mister Sleepy head?" Inuyasha insulted. "Just fine thank you very much!" replied Miroku. So, shall we go on to look for some jewel shards? "Yes!" Yelled Kagome

________________________________________________________________________

"What's the matter Sesshomaru-sama? Is something wrong?" asked worried Rin. "No Rin, nothing is the matter" replied Sesshomaru *in head* _I can smell Inuyasha and his companions. But no Naraku, or that brat Kohaku. Wait, what is this scent? It looks like that women named Kagome is in heat. I believe I should capture this women named Kagome and make her Rin's mother. That shall be my plan! _"Jaken!" Yelled Sesshomaru. "Yes, Milord?" replies Jaken. "Jaken, Watch Rin when I'm gone, it won't be long" and Sesshomaru went off in the air. 

________________________________________________________________________

While the gang goes on traveling, Inuyasha starts to pull out Tesaiga and ran into the forest saying, "SESSHOMARU!!!" and does a Kaze no Kizu on the trees. There, Sesshomaru is standing right behind Inuyasha about to slash Inuyasha with his poison claws. At that point, Kagome says…Sit！ And Inuyasha goes down with a crash, making Sesshomaru miss his prey. "Ahh, there you are…Kagome" said Sesshomaru who is heading her way. Kagome starts to panic and starts to yell, "INUYASHA!!!!" and there comes Inuyasha heading for Sesshomaru. "So, you finally come back to your sences huh? Well, that wasn't very wise of you, because, Kagome will be taken away before your very eyes. Say goodbye to Inuyasha Kagome! And there, Sesshomaru snatches Kagome with his right arm and goes off into the air. 

"KAGOME!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. You Bastard Sesshomaru, I will get Kagome no matter What happens!!! Even if I have to fight you till the end!

End of Chapter…

************************************************************************

Sorry for it being so short, but you know, I'm like really busy and stuff so yeah. 

Next Chapter: **Saving you**


End file.
